yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 014
」降臨！ | romaji = Gyarakushīaizu Foton Doragon Kōrin! | japanese translated = Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Descends! | episode number = 14 | japanese air date = July 11, 2011 | english air date = | japanese opening = Masterpiece | japanese ending = My Quest | english opening = | english ending = | featured card = Cat World | one point cards = * Achacha Archer * Gagaga Magician * Ganbara Knight * Stinging Swordsman * Zubaba Knight * Attack Regulation * Giant Shadow of Egotism * Damage Diet * Fairy Gong * Stare LV5 | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Descends!" is the fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 11, 2011. Summary Yuma and Astral are surprised by Kaito's skills; he Summoned both "Number 10: Illumiknight" and "Number 20: Gig-Anto Brilli-Ant" in one turn Astral wonders who Kaito is, why he is hunting the "Numbers" just like he and Yuma and why is it that Kaito doesn't get possessed by the Numbers' powers. Kaito ends his turn. Orbital 7 rants that Yuma should make his move quickly, but Kaito tells him to stay quiet. Yuma draws "Gogogo Golem". Looking at each other, Yuma and Astral agree on Setting it, and Yuma ends his turn. " arises.]] Kaito draws, and activates the effects of his "Numbers": detaching an Overlay Unit and sending one card from his hand to the Graveyard, he uses the effect of "Illumiknight" to draw a card, and by detaching an Overlay Unit, he increases the ATK of "Brilli-Ant" by 300, to 2100. Declaring battle, both "Illumiknight" and "Brilli-Ant" attack, but since "Gogogo Golem" is in Defense Position, it's not destroyed by battle once per turn, meaning the second attack destroys it. Yuma says he's saved, but Kaito says he'll start going all out from now on. Tributing both of his "Numbers", Kaito Special Summons his strongest monster, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". While Yuma and Astral are amazed by his dragon, Kaito ends his turn. Kaito explains that because he increased the ATK of "Brillia-Ant", his monsters fitted Galaxy-Eyes' Summoning conditions; since it needs two monsters with at least 2000 ATK as a Tribute to be Special Summoned. " is activated.]] Surprised by the 3000 ATK stat of "Galaxy-Eyes", Yuma says he's never heard of it. Yuma thinks about how he can stop "Galaxy-Eyes", and declares his best chance is to summon his monster whose ATK comes closest to that of "Galaxy-Eyes"; "Number 39: Utopia". Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician", and activates "Monster Slot", banishing "Gogogo Golem" in his Graveyard who has the same Level as a monster on his field, "Gagaga Magician". Yuma is then allowed to draw a card, and if it's the same Level as the selected and banished monster, it can be Special Summoned. If it's not, the drawn card and the monster on the field will be banished. Yuma draws "Ganbara Knight", which is Level 4, and is thus able to Special Summon it. Yuma overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon his "Utopia" in Attack Position. Kaito declares that Yuma's "Numbers" card has finally appeared. Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland are having a discussion. Mr. Heartland asked Faker permission to organize the World Duel Carnival. According to him, it will attract Duelists with the "Numbers" cards from all over the world. By letting Kaito enter the tournament, they will be able to obtain a lot of "Numbers". Dr. Faker declares that since it's his idea, it's a good one, and allows him to organize the tournament, but asks what would happen if Kaito were to lose. Mr. Heartland replies that's impossible, as Kaito's Deck was created by the two of them, making it an other world's science crystal. Dr. Faker replies positive, telling Heartland to organize the Carnival. 's Sphere Field.]] Ending their conversation, Dr. Faker heads towards another room in his base, saying he should start the Sphere Field experiment, and that with it, he can extract the Numbers' power. The trash starts flowing again, and Haruto Tenjo is seen standing on the platform in the middle again, breathing heavily. Astral World is being attacked this way once more, and Haruto says he wants to hear more screams, ending with a huge scream for more. Dr. Faker says that Haruto should continue, that with his scream they will fight and crush the Astral World. Back at the Duel, Yuma says he will still attack, explaining to Astral that during his Duel with Shark he learned that "Utopia" isn't invincible, and that offense is the greatest defense. Astral replies saying that it's not a bad way of fighting, and that Yuma found a good one, and that a drawn-out fight against Kaito would be foolish. Yuma activates "Blustering Winds", raising the ATK and DEF of "Utopia" by 1000 each. Attacking "Galaxy-Eyes" , Yuma is confident that it will defeat "Galaxy-Eyes". Kaito says that it's sad that after all the effort put into Summoning it. Yuma says that it will soon be send to the Graveyard. However Kaito replies that it will be Yuma's monster that will be destroyed, telling Yuma not to underestimate his monster's strength, and activates it's effect; when it battles, "Galaxy-Eyes" can banish itself and the opponent. Yuma ends his Battle Phase both monsters return. Yuma is relieved that "Utopia" is back, but Kaito disappointing him by telling him about the other effect of "Galaxy-Eyes": If the removed monster was an Xyz Monster, "Galaxy-Eyes" will gain 500 ATK for every Overlay unit the monster lost. Astral declares that the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" is 4000 now, which Yuma says is the exact same as his Life Points. Orbital 7 asks Kaito to extract every drop of Yuma's soul. Yuma asks what he means, and remembers what the criminal whose soul Kaito took before looked like when he found him, saying that guy indeed looked like he just had his soul taken. Kaito scolds Orbital 7 once again for saying such an unnecessary thing, and that it's absolutely despicable to impose the opponent with such fear. Scared of Kaito, again, Orbital quickly apologizes. Hearing this, Yuma immediately demands an explanation from Kaito about what Orbital meant. Saying the half-hearted fear will only make Yuma feel worse Kaito says he'll explain, his method of obtaining "Numbers" is a little overbearing, when he extracts "Numbers", he also extracts a soul. Yuma asks where this soul is going, but Kaito says he doesn't know as he doesn't influence that. Astral worries as this time Yuma's soul is on the line too. Yuma Sets a card and ends his turn. takes damage from "Photon Wind"'.]] Kaito draws and declares battle with "Galaxy-Eyes" but since "Utopia" is a "Numbers", it can't be destroyed by "Galaxy-Eyes", who's but Yuma still takes 1500 points of damage. Kaito then activates "Photon Wind", which deals the opponent 1000 points of damage if it's user fails to destroy a monster, and allows them to draw a card. Yuma tries to draw, but shivers while doing so. Thinking how strong Kaito is, he wonders what to do, and considers switching "Utopia" to Defense Position, however, Astral, who apparently just read Yuma's mind, tells him Kaito probably already read Yuma's move to use a "Numbers" to defend. Asking what he should do then, Astral reminds Yuma that "offense is the best defense", saying it might be so, Yuma says that if he loses Astral might disappear. Astral replies that this time they're in the same situation. He asks Astral if he is scared, but Astral says he doesn't know, as this is the last they can do, and that it's his destiny. Yuma is surprised Astral is so calm, but Astral tells him to get over his fear, as he cannot win if he shows his opponent his back. Yuma flashes back to him climbing a mountain, and his father telling him to do 'kattobingu.' " and "Copy Knight".]] Yuma tells Astral to unite their powers in this Duel. Fully psyched, Yuma Summons "Zubaba Knight", and activates his face-down "Copy Knight", a Trap Card which summons itself to the field when a Warrior was Summoned, and becomes the same Level and is treated as having the same name as the Summoned Warrior. Overlaying his two Level 3 monsters, Yuma Xyz Summons "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". Orbital 7 gets crazy about Yuma having a second "Numbers", and Kaito defines that Yuma is not just a Number holder, but also a Numbers Hunter, but says he'll still take all of Yuma's "Number"s. However, Yuma activates the effect of "Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500. Kaito says it's not enough to beat "Galaxy-Eyes", but Yuma tell him it's not his goal. He activates "Cross Attack", which activates when he has two monsters with the same ATK, in this case, "Utopia" and "Leviathan", who both have 2500 ATK. It will allow one of then to attack directly this turn, while the other cannot attack. "Utopia" attacks, but Kaito says Yuma tries to evade defeat by attacking and activates his face-down "Lumenize", which activates when there is a LIGHT monster on his field. It negates the attack and at the same time increases the ATK of a LIGHT monster he controls by the ATK of the attacking monster, giving "Galaxy-Eyes" 6500 ATK. Worried about what would happen if "Galaxy-Eyes" were to attack, Astral tells him to Set his Trap Card, "Mirror Armor" which would change the target monster's ATK into those of the attacker, allowing Yuma's "Numbers" to avoid destruction, and at the same time defeat "Galaxy-Eyes". Meanwhile, Dr. Faker tells Haruto to give him more, and Astral World is being further attacked. However, Haruto suddenly screams in pain. Kaito Normal Summons "Photon Cerberus", telling Yuma that he would never recklessly attack if they had a card Set, and reveals that "Photon Cerberus" prevents both players from activating Trap Cards during the turn it is Summoned. Astral is stunned, as Kaito's Dueling surpassed his. Kaito declares battle, and Yuma turns to Astral, but Astral's too overwhelmed, and says it's the ends for them. At the platform, Haruto collapses, and silently asks for his brother to come. Orbital 7 sounds an alarm, and projects an image of Haruto lying on the ground. Stunned by this image, Kaito immediately releases Yuma from his Duel Anchor, tells Yuma his name, and to remember it well, and leaves on Orbital 7, which transformed into a motorcycle-like form, and disappears in a hyper drive-like style. Time starts flowing again. Kotori completes her fall, which stopped when Orbital 7 slowed down time, and the truck that would've hit her, or Yuma, drives past Yuma, splashing him with water. Yuma asks what is kattobingu and what's being a Duel Champion, adding that this way he could never be a Duel Champion, and then cries out in frustration. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kaito Tenjo Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Sets "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500). Turn 3: Kaito Kaito activates the effect of "Number 10: Illumiknight", detaching an Overlay Unit and sending a card in his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. He then activates the effect of "Number 20: Gig-Anto Brilli-Ant", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its own ATK by 300, to 2100. "Gig-Anto Brill-Ant" attacks the Set monster, which is "Gogogo Golem". Its effect prevents its destruction in battle once per turn while its in Defense Position. "Illumiknight" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem". Kaito Tributes his two monsters to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). He activates "Monster Slot", selecting the Level 4 "Gagaga Magician" and banishing the "Gogogo Golem" in his Graveyard to draw a card. If the drawn card has the same Level as the banished monster, it will be Special Summoned. If not, both it and the "Gagaga Magician" will be banished. The card is the Level 4 "Ganbara Knight", which is Special Summoned in Attack Position (0/1800). Yuma overlays his monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Blustering Winds", increasing the ATK of "Utopia" by 1000. "Utopia" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes", but Kaito activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. As "Utopia" is an Xyz Monster, its Overlay Units are sent to the Graveyard. The Battle Phase ends and both monsters are Special Summoned, with "Galaxy-Eyes" gaining 1000 ATK as two Overlay Units were sent to the Graveyard via its effect. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 5: Kaito "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Utopia" (Yuma 4000 → 2500), who is not destroyed as "Galaxy-Eyes" is not a "Numbers" monster.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Number 39: Utopia" would be destroyed by its own effect as it had no Xyz Materials and it could have been destroyed by "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" regardless. Kaito activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Photon Wind", inflicting 1000 damage to Yuma as a monster was not destroyed by battle (Yuma 2500 → 1500) and drawing a card. Kaito Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" (1600/600). He activates his face-down "Copy Knight", which is moved to his Monster Card Zone (0/0) as a monster with the same name and Level as "Zubaba Knight".In the OCG, the name of "Copy Knight" remains unchanged. He overlays the two monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" (2000/0) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500. Yuma activates "Cross Attack". As "Utopia" and "Leviathan Dragon" have the same ATK, one may attack directly this turn, while the other may not attack. "Utopia" attacks directly, but Kaito activates his face-down "Lumenize", negating the attack and increasing the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" by that of "Utopia", to 6500. Yuma Sets "Mirror Armor". Turn 7: Kaito Kaito Normal Summons "Photon Cerberus" (1300/600), preventing both players from activating Trap Cards this turn. Kaito declares his attack, which would win him the Duel, but Orbital 7 informs Kaito that Haruto has collapsed, so Kaito cancels the Duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes